Rasberrly Strikes Back
by Monkeyflower03
Summary: Rasberrly is from Japan but moved awhile ago now her mom says their going back but she doesn't want to go back but she does anyway then in Japan she meets a certain pink haired girl.Kian a alien has to go with Kish, Pie, and Tart to Earth.


Hey I'm Monkeyflower03 and this is my first story so don't be to hard but tell me if you don't like something and enjoy.

Saturday 5:30pm

"Hey mom, I'm home!" I yelled hoping she heard me.

" Hey sweetie, come here she said softly ."

" Yeah," I said, going to the living room."

" Were moving she said excited and hoping I would be to."

"Woo Hoo I said sarcastically I just got done moving."

"Come on, be happy there is a better deal in Japan she said, hoping it would make me feel better."

" Yeah," I said, walking out the living room to my room and starting to pack. 'Knowing her, she probably said we could be there Monday,' I thought. How could this be happening? I mean, I'm happy, but she said that we would stay here. She didn't know a better deal would happen? Did she-I mean ,she knows her business like its her daughter. What was I going to say? "Oh, mom, I can't go because I told my friend that I could live with her." I couldn't leave her alone, I mean she's my other half. "Well, here I come, Japan. Hope you're ready, 'cause I'm not.

----------------------------Kian Part------ On A faraway planet

Why Deep Blue call me, I mean I didn't do anything, so I know its not because of that I thought. I walked into a big blue room. Deep Blue never shows his face so it was strange to see his room or area that he stayed in.

" Yes, Deep Blue you needed me for something I said worried."

"Yes, I did, I need you to go with Kish, Pie, and Tart he said with a ragged and deep voice."

"Yes," I said not knowing if I should say Deep Blue or sir.

"That's all, you may leave he yelled still with the same deep and ragged voice."

I turned around and head for the exit. I took a deep breath when I was out the door. I looked for Kish he reminded me of my brother so I had to tell him.

"Kish I yelled looking for him."

He teleported right in front of me and said "What?"

"I'm going on the mission with you, Pie, and Tart I said proud of myself."

"Good job, I guess he said."

"So, when do we load the ship?" I said ready.

"Right now, that's what I was doing Kish said impatiently."

"Oh, lets go then I said teleporting to the ship."

Kish was already there with a smirk on his face like he just won a race. I'm ready, Earth I'll win and make our planet better. I hope you're ready, cause here we come I thought.

---------------Berry Part------------------Monday 6:45am

I woke up in my new bed. Then went to the restroom to wash my face and take bath. Today I felt off I guess its because I got here just yesterday I thought. I put a black button down shirt with black jeans, and flats it was cold so, I wouldn't be hot from all the black. My hair was black, and I had it in a ponytail. Maybe, I looked Goth but it was a new school so it was time for a change. I grabbed one of my books off a shelf and went downstairs and ate cereal. I was walking to school, it didn't start till 7:30am, it was a 15 minute walk and it was only 6:54am I went back upstairs and put on pink blush with black eye shadow. I grab my books, and left my mom a note it said I'm traveling around after school be back at 7:30pm. I went out the door, and started to walk right to Tokyo High School. I was missing my friends, and how we used to walk to school together, that was the best time in my life now, it seemed like a cloudy dream. How could it be that we left?, I mean we loved New York it was bright and sunny. Fabulous clothes stores, good food restaurants, I mean everything was great we loved the city now, it was different I knew what things meant, but it wasn't the same without my friends. Finally I saw the school. It didn't take long to find, I was 3 minutes early so I went to the front office to ask where my locker was. They took me to my locker I said "thank you," but I guess she didn't hear me. I opened it and put my shoes in the locker and put on my other ones on. Then a pinked hair girl came in not late but almost.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned about the pink haired girl.

"Yeah I'm okay, you must be the new girl she said breathing heavy still."

"Yep, I'm Raspberrly Minks I said holding out my hand."

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya she said shaking my hand very gently."

Right after she shook my hand her eyes got big then her face light up like she saw something surprising. I looked at my hand, and so a black looking tattoo maybe that's why she reacted like that I thought to myself. Then I started to talk again.

"Nice to meet you I said surprised about how gently she shook my hand."

"You to she said letting go facing her locker again."

"Bye," I said when I was done but then she said "What class do you have right now?"

"English,." I replied not very surprised that she asked.

"Me to, I'll walk with you she said closing her locker."

"Okay," I said while we started walking.

We started talking about her boyfriend Masaya Aoyama. She said that she wanted to take me to a café called Café Mew Mew. I said "I would go."

"Okay here is our class she said about to open the door knob."

"Wait," I said I'm not ready I thought.

"You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, lets go I said I'll never be ready if I don't go to class I thought."

"Yeah, lets go she said opening the door."

The teacher isn't here yet I thought happy that I wouldn't be late but everybody was looking at me especially the boys.

----------------------------Kian Part------Planet Earth

"Its just like how I remembered I said to Kish."

"No, its not this isn't the planet we were on 3 million years ago Kish said coldly but then he smirked."

"Well, it will be I said I sounded like Tart I couldn't let that happen again I thought."

"Yeah, we will Kian Kish said still with a smirk on his face."

"Well, if you haven't noticed yet were on earth now I'll hide this ship and will go looking for those called Mew Mews Pie said ready to get his planet back."

"Alright, so Kish and I will start while you and Tart stay here so they'll think its just two of us I said proud of my plan I mean it was good, 'I thought.

"Okay, but for now on let me think of the plans Pie said kind of agitated."

"You ready Kish I said annoying Pie's statement."

"Yeah, lets go Kish said already teleporting to a nearby park."

I teleported to him and we saw a café called Café Mew Mew.

"Hey, I think they are here or coming here we should wait on a tree I said already teleporting to it."

"Good idea Kish said teleporting to a different tree.

"Now we wait we both said and started laughing.

----------------------------Berry Part-----After School

"So now were going to that café you told me about right?" I said wondering if she still wanted to go.

"Of course she said excited."

"How long does it take to get there?" I said in a hurry.

"Well, from the school 5 minutes but now just 30 more seconds there it is she said pointing to a pink café that said in hot pink Café Mew Mew."

"Its pretty I said as we were walking through the doors."

"Ryou !" she yelled.

"What Ichigo!" he yelled back.

"Come here!" she screamed again.

"Ughh, what he said right in front of us now."

She walked to and whispered something.

I tried not to pay attention but I wanted to know. Then his expression changed from agitated to calm. Then they walked over to me.

"Hello new mew the boy named Ryou said."

Cliff hanger. Now I want to know what you think sorry that Kish was so cold but next chapter he'll be a bit more happy you'll see. Now I love criticism so send away but don't be to hard it is my first one.

Thanks bye Monkeyflower03.


End file.
